Inside The Mind
by Seeria Nix
Summary: Rodney plans to take revenge on John, but something goes horribly wrong, and John is thrown into a life and death situation. Teyla might be able to help him, but it is a race against time. PUT ON HOLD DUE TO PERSONAL PROBLEMS. OFF NET FOR ABOUT A MONTH.


**Title: **Inside The Mind  
**Summary: **Rodney plans to get revenge on John. But his plan backfires and lands John in a life and death situation. Teyla might be able to help, but it is a race against time. Will feelings be revealed as they work together to get out?  
**Rating:** T for safety  
**Pairings: **John/Teyla

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, and I am not making a profit. Except for **REVIEWS**!

**P.S.** I do not have a beta, all mistakes are mine.

* * *

"No, I will not, no, no, no, and for the last time, NO!" Rodney crossed his hands over his chest and looked at Teyla and John, who were both smiling like idiots. They were playing Truth and Dare, he came across a dare he didn't want to do and he got stuck doing a double dare.

"Yea, you woulden't kiss Carson, so you do this. Now Go!" John started to push Rodney out the door and had a little more trouble than he would have thought. "Teyla, give me a hand." Normally, she would have helped, but she was laughing so hard she was leaned over, clutching her stomach.

"Rodney, you look beautiful." Teyla joked, still laughing.

"Where did you get this dress anyway?" John was a little more then curious.

"It was my friends wedding dress, it was always a little too big for her, so, I was sure it would fit Rodney." The dress was bright purple with pink flowers circling the middle and had white poofy lace for sleeves. And Teyla had sewed red and pink lace with small white flowers on the bottom just for the occasion. Teyla and John shared a grin as they shoved him out the door and into the brifing room, it was currently empty.

"I'll make sure Cindrella here doesn't run away, you go get everyone, and I mean _everyone_." Teyla nodded and ran out of the room.

"John, I am sooo going to kill you for this, you are a dead man." John tried to look serious, but soon broke out laughing again. "Will you stop that!"

"No, Sorry."

"I am going to get you for this, I swear..." he was cut off as Elizabeth, Carson, Laura, Aidan and about twenty other people walked in.

"Rodney, I must say, you look beautiful." Elizabeth tried to stifle a laugh, it didn't work, she burst out laughing along with everyone else.

"Will you all be quiet." he was turning red. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"Well, Major Sheppard said you had to stay here for two minutes then walk the halls for half an hour." Teyla replied. She had finally stopped laughing, but was still grinning. Rodney sighed and turned around. He smirked.

"Good-bye!" He made a mad dash for the door suddenly, taking everyone off guard.

"Come back here!" John shouted, running after him.

* * *

"I am slightly worried as to what Dr. Mckay is going to do to you." Teyla blocked one of John's attacks as they circled each other in the dimly lit room. After chasing Rodney for ten minutes and forcing him to complete his dare, John had felt like getting rid of some of his enegry by fighting. "He appeared to be very mad." Teyla was caught off-guard as John caught his stick behind her ankles. She tripped forward, Joh barely catching her before she slammed into the hard floor.

"Well, look how the tables have been turned." John smiled and helped her stand up. "Are you going easy on me?"

"I assure you, I am not now."

* * *

"I am going to kill you!" Rodney said to know one as he paced across the floor in his lab. He was thinking overtime, trying to find something to get back at John. Teyla would come next. He snapped his fingers as he thought of the perfect way to get back at John. He would see who was boss. Well, no. John could use a P-90 better than him, so he had to be careful. This had to be perfect. Smiling, he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the lab. He had to get Carson and convince him to help with the plan before he could do anything else.

"You'll see." Grinning, he walked to the infurmary.

* * *

"Have you bloody lost it!" Carson burst out, sure he was going to have to treat Rodney for insanity. Maybe the dress was to tight. Snickering at the memory at Rodney in a wedding dress, he continued to look at him like he was nuts.

"No, I haven't. Now, will you help me or not?"

"Ok, fine, as long as you don't do anything that could endanger me." Carson sighed and groaned as Rodney pulled him out into the hall. "I can walk!" Letting him go, Rodney began showing him the way to the chair lab. "Where are we going?"

"To prepare plan A."

"And if plan A dosen't work?" Carson asked.

"I'll make a plan B."

* * *

"Rodney, you _are_ out of your bloody mind!" Carson was staring at a round peice of...something, Rodney wanted him to turn it on! "What do you plan on doing with this?"

"Well, it is protected by a code. The paper looks like instructions in Actient, don't worry, I read it properly. You are going to reset the code, I want it set to 882563." he looked up from his paper. "Now." Carson touched the device, making sure it wasn't going to hurt him. "It won't bite!" Rodney burst out, getting impaitent.

"Fine, but if it hurts me, I am going to stick you with every needle I can find!" Carson touched the object on the indicated places closed his mind to everything but the object, and opening it. After several tries, it finally opened to him. "Got it, now what?"

"Think about changing the code." Rodnay said, as if it were the most bvious thing in the world. Carson rolled his eyes and closed them again, throwing all of his concentration into changing the code to the six digit code that Rodney had specified. Soon, it was reset and Rdney actually smiled. His plan was working.

"Anything else?" Carson askes sarcastically.

"Yes, see if you can get it to make an electrical charge." Carson looked at him like he was crazy. When Rodney made no sign he was joking, he went about doing it. Soon, the ball started to glow yellow around the edges. Carson smiled. He had doen it! Letting his concentration wander, he accidently let the charge out. Right into him.

"Yipes!" Carson let go of the device and jumped backwards.

"Do it again, and this time, try to concentrate." Carson rolled his eyes again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately with Rodney.

* * *

"Hey, John, do you think you could give me a hand with something?" Rodney walked up to the table in the comensary where John, Teyla and Aiden were eating. John jusp glanced up at him and continued eating his turkey sandwich. Rodney waited paitently whiole he chewed his food and swallowed.

"No." Was his simple answer.

"Why not?" Rodney was annoyed. He had come this far. There was no way he was going to give up now.

"'Cause, just yesterday you were going to kill me." John sighed and put his sandwich down. Looking up into Rodney's determined face. "What do you need help with anyway?"

"A new peice of actient technology we found last week." Rodney pulled out a chair right beside John and across from Aiden. "Help, I need help."

"Oh, wow, the great and mighty Rodney Mckay admits he needs help!" John smiled widely. "This is a priceless molment. What do you need me to do?"

"It has to be opperated by somebody with the gene."

"Get Carson."

"No, he whines too much." Rodney sighed again. He did _not _go through all that trouble with Carson that very same morning just to have to give up on his plan and find a way to explain himself.

"So, if I whine you'll leave me alone?" John raised an eyebrow, picking his sandwich up again and took a bite.

"John!"

"Ok, fine. But to make sure you don't kill me, I am going to take either Teyla or Adien with me." John stood up and looked back and forth between them. "I think."

"I will come." Teyla offered, standing up and placing her tray in the trash.

"Good, let's go, shall we?" Rodney started walking off. John and Teyla followed and Aiden shrugged, rreaching over to take John's sandwich. Just as he was about to grab it, John zipped back in and picked it up, runnig back out.

"Darn." Was all Aiden said as he stood to get a sandwich of his own.

"Ok, so I just put my hands here and think about doing something like in the puddle jumper?" John chewed on his sandwich as he looked over the device. It was small, round, and looked a lot like a Gou'ald gernade.

"Yep, think so." Rodney said, burying himself in an instruction manual or some sort.

"You think so?" John pulled his hands back from when he was about to touch it. "I don't suppose what you are reading has anything to do with this, and more importently, if your 'I think so' is correct?"

"Nope. Now, hands on the device and turn it on." Rodney was in one of his annoying 'If you don't do it right now, I will force you to!' moods.

"If this kills me..."

"It won't. And if it does we'll just send you through the gate to a wraith planet, you would make a fine meal."

"If you don't shutup, I'll go away."

"Fine." John closed his eyes and concentrated all of his thoughts on the device. Suddenly , it shocked him. He tried to pull his hands away, but nothing happened. Appearently, he had to answer a code. He tried again to pull away, even open his eyes. Nothing.

"John? You ok?" Rodney said, waving his hands in front of John's face. "Hello, earth to John!" Rodney snapped his fingers and clapped. By now Teyla had come over to see what was going on. All of a sudden John's body was shocked with a lot of force, the action making him fly forward and hit right into Rodney.

"Teyla, call a medical team!" Rodney turned John around and saw a massive burn on his chest, this was not good. Teyla ran over to the intercom pressed the button.

"We need a medical team to science lab two, now. John is hurt." Carson, who was in the infurmmary, heard the request and assembeled a team as quickly as possible. Teyla had called him John, and she only did that when something was _really_ wrong.

* * *

Hope you like! Sorry for the shortness, but hey, I'm only human!

PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think!


End file.
